


[podfic] The Tempting and the Tempted

by Kess



Series: [podfic] TnT [1]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders can barely stand the elf, but he's always been too curious for his own good (he's a cat person, after all) and since that disaster with Feynriel, Fenris has been acting strange even by Fenris standards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Tempting and the Tempted

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Tempting and the Tempted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459228) by [MaverikLoki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaverikLoki/pseuds/MaverikLoki). 



hi hi so this work is marked part 2 on [MaverikLoki's TnT series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/168185) but never fear! This used to be part 1! So this will be marked part 1 until I've gotten the prequel recorded, and tbqh I just really want to podfic [Silence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3171860) so that may be in a while. A long while.

This has actually been sitting around on the computer for like a year. Unfortunately, due to shit internet, I'd not been able to upload it. But it's all uploaded now and ready to go :)

 

[here's the mp3, click to stream and right click then save as to download](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dragon%20Age/the%20Tempting%20and%20the%20Tempted.mp3) (size: 30mb)

 

[here's the m4a, right click then save as to download](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dragon%20Age/the%20Tempting%20and%20the%20Tempted.m4a) (size: 18mb)

 

I feel like I've forgotten something, so if something goes wrong, drop me a comment or send me an email at kesskayandkivi@gmail.com

 

thanks for listening :)


End file.
